


The Ravens Gate Investigation.

by SensitiveDahmer



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Chaptered, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plotty, Pre-Canon, Pre-Resident Evil 2, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensitiveDahmer/pseuds/SensitiveDahmer
Summary: Strange rumors brew in Raccoon City. Jack tries to balance his double life, and involves the RPDs rookie, Leon. As suspicion grows, Can Wesker and Jack keep the trail Umbrella leaves hidden?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Strange Findings

**Author's Note:**

> I know i listed WIP int the tags- but the summary is my outline for where we are going with this.  
> I am a person who cant stand no plot. But i hope you enjoy! ~~chu

Jack tapped his fingers at his desk and sighed heavily looking out his office door. The frosted glass of the RPD west offices was a murr with lavish colors of bustling patrol cops and some low rank vice detectives.

Jack watched bored and messed with a pen watching the mid morning craze of work blossoming in the station. He stood stretching, smoothing back his blond hair and walking to the threshold to watch them. His pale eyes drifted to the clock. 10:38 am at the fabulous Raccoon Police station. He wandered past the hustle into the main hall and waved to marvin whom was sipping his ice water and bravely sorting out civilian complaints as they lined in front of him. Jack continued into the main east hallway to the vending machines to see Chris Redfield arguing with his Boss loudly.

Jack cared very little about their argument but he stands near waiting for them to leave off to the 2nd floor. After it only growing more heated into yelling matches and obscure fighting nonsense, Krauser retreated into the east hall to the coffee carafe for the Rookies. He sipped his coffee black and to him he saw gold in his small paper cup. He looked around the room and saw a few empty desks, and the desk paper work was flying elsewhere and hard at work Officer Kevin was arguing with his head lieutenant about his recent STARS exam scores. The door behind jack swung open fast and hard banging back against the wall. Jack sighed annoyed at the disturbances regardless of his current boredom. He turn around to see what barged through the blue double doors and was greeted with a small rookie cop about 20 years old. He wasn't watching where he was going and he blindly ran into jack and crushes the small bliss of scalding coffee all over Jacks work button up, the stain spilling amd soaking tight and jack winches at the burning liquid drenching his abdomen.

"Oh my god, Sir!" The rookie said his arms rushing at the coffee carafe to get the nearby napkins. He handed Jack a unruly wad of napkins and he began to dab at the shirt. All so quickly. Jack sighed and pushed the man back.

"Who are you so i can get the write up?" Jack asked dully.

"No! Sir! Im so sorry please no write up-"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and finally looked at this kids face. He was a bit taller than jack thought and had a baby phat about his lean face. Lips nervously chattering away pleas, he stared into his steel blue eyes and he stopped.

"Whats your name?" He asked. The kid stopped and blinked.

"Leon Kennedy, Sir." Jack drank it in at its simple sound. He cocked an eye brow.

"Please Sir, its my Fifth day.." He said ducking his eyes down. Jack glanced around at the room. He was setting a bad example for these guys, and he knew it but he wanted for some reason to know more and also to yell at the now turning cold coffee.

"Lets talk about it in my office. Come on." Jack lead Leon into the hallway, the east office returning to normalcy.

Leon darted a glance at the taller man and gulped. Jack held the door open to the main hallway and passing marvin now in a full scale discussion with someone loudly yelling from the phone receiver, he lead leon into the busy, packed, loud west office. Jack gestured into his office and onto the seat. Leon sits and clasps his hands together leaning forward, elbows on knees.

"Sir im so sorry, i can explain why i ran into you, i was late and the only apartment i could rent when i moved out here was 4 miles out of city, i swear i wont start my career out on these kinda mistakes--" Leon continued. Jack sat.

"Slow down. Hows your morning?" He asked picking the pen back up. Leon looked confused.

"Sir?" "Answer the question.." "Im…. E-Exhausted." He nervously studdered.

"day been well or did you just get here." He doodled on paper.

"Just got here." Jack nodded and smiled at leon who simply stared back.

"Look ive had a terrible morning- you had a terrible morning. Wanna have lunch?" Jack laughed. "Must be odd i know. But until 5pm im free and have been waiting doing nothing for an hour."

Leon looked at him as if he was joking. "Sir, i need to check in with my officer and i dont even know the building."

Jack got up and stood taking slow steps till he stood behind leon. Leaning down over his shoulder whispering. "Drop the Act and come on, kid." Leon shivered and broke into a wide grin.

"I know i know. But i couldn't say hello today." Leon said as jack stood up and half closed the door sitting next to leon in the guest chairs.

"And why not?" Jack pryed. Leon laughed, his smile glowing at Krauser.

"I slept late." Leon chuckled and stood up. "But come on where are we going for lunch? And you have to cover for me to my officer again." Leon asked.

Jack waved him off and got his shoulder bag ready, stuffing a few case files into it and slung it around his shoulder. Leon followed him out of his office.

"So, slept late?"

"Yes i was trying to fix my car. Thank god for Officer Redfield giving me rides to work… he really chewed me out today though.."

Jack laughed and smiled down at leon opening the door for him into the main hall. "You owe me the dry cleaning." He whispered at leon, back against the door pushing it open by walking backwards.

"For what???"

"Leon.. My shirt-" jack was cut off.

"Lieutenant Krauser, good! i was just coming to collect you. Come please we have much to discuss." There stood the sleek and professional STARS Captain Albert Wesker.

Jack smiled. "Im off to lunch. Wanna come?" Jack said, He could feel the worry on leons face.

Wesker looked stern under his glasses and shook his head. "Kennedy, Officer Rite will help you with todays procedure. Lieutenant."

Wesker didn't entertain the lunch invite and walked on. Jack shrugged and apologized quietly. Leon shook his head smiling and walked back into the main hall to the west hall door. Jack followed Wesker into the reception hallway to the long blue hallway that was bustling with officers and detectives hard at work. Some big name STARS officers sat in some teams shelling out ideas and possible leads as the mid morning sun blazed in through the hallways linned up windows.

Wesker let him catch up and held open the door for him as they enter the precinct hall and walk up the stairs together. "Is this about thats secret project?" Krauser pryed as the ascend.

"Wait till we are in the room. Please." Jack shrugged at the answer a bit annoyed. They made it to the grey hallway with a few bars fastened to the wall to handcuff for interrogation in the next hall ways and officers fresh from the lockers just beyond. Wesker opened the 2nd floor STARS office, ot was cluttered and yet empty of STARS operatives. Jack entered locking the door.

"Thank you. So you know this is about my other… engagements." Wesker sat at his desk before continuing. "We need to check Northern Raccoon. My colleague has found missing subjects that we need to find before any civilians do." Wesker said straight forward.

"Well, why has your 'colleague' lost any of them??" Jack sat in the guest chair across from Albert with great concern.

"You are a feeler. An agent. I dont even know how they got out. So how would you? However, I have a team on media blackout; we haven't but few days to act." He said pursing his lips.

They solemnly sat in silence.

"This fucking company…" jack shook his head.

"Dont go messing with a good thing krauser. You never know if its good to be on a certain side of a divide. Saturday i requested for your day off since i saw you'd been scheduled for the evening."

Jack nodded. "Seems fine for me, sir. Tell Birkin we have it taken care of." Jack stood and unlocked the door.

"Im going too hit the vending machine and get to the gun locker and do a call. Did yoy want me to bring you anything?"

Wesker smiled small. "Its nice dealing with someone whos professional. Chief Irons is… a handful. Im good from the machine" He turned on his computer and began finishing paperwork.

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

Jack was leaving for work and he saw Officer Leon and he jogged over to him. "Hey there Rookie." He said smiling.

Leon scoffed and whipped around. "Seriously everyone with that??! Next you'll be just like Rite. Just leave me alone Lieutenant.." Leon said exasperated. Jack was stunned. "Seriously? I was going to invite you out." He froze up to the kid as he sputtered an apology. He just walked away to his car and turned on the engine and hopped back out to load his bag and his things inti the back seat. Leon had followed.

"Jack, i really have just had a hard day. Ill ride with you. im sorry, sir. Im free the day after tomorrow.. Saturday i think."

Jack shook his head and closed the back door and saw leon had gotten into the passenger seat of his SUV.

"Leon.. If you really want a ride i dont mind. But i want gas money." Leon nodded and looked at jack after settling.

"I think i have some money in my apartment." Jack huffed and got into the front seat, reaching over his shoulder and pulled the seatbelt on. He turned on the radio which played old rock softly, which was fine because no one is listening. Leon brushed a hand through his hair and sighed heavy laying back in the seat. Jack pulled put of the parking lot and drove down towards Raven Gate district in south raccoon amd he stops at a red light before an sliproad. Leon was silent and he was watching the mesh of lovely street lights passing as Jack moved onto the freeway headed out of the city to leons neighborhood. It was a calm ride. No aggressive drivers to make jack even more output, he was hoping Leon would hop into his car. He also had hoped to take him out to his favorite restaurant, but jack could digress as he sat beside him as the man warmed himself with the car heater and snuck small smiles that jack could see in his peripheral.

He turned down the road into a apartment complex. It was on the hill. Large stacked studios that screamed concrete. Jack rolled his window down with the side rollers and after a second Leon pulled out a small card that would need swiped in the console. He leaned over and pushed the card into jacks hand.

"Thank you." Jack swiped the card a few times before a success. "So Officer Rite, howd he piss you off?" He asked watching Leon fumble to put the card away.

He pulled through the gate and up to the office. "He… im sick of being called useless. I mean i was late my first day- yea- but ive been passing everything. Ive seen the tests." Leon sighed looking into the office. It was empty but alit; a sweet light bathing the two as they speak. "Im testing well enough to make STARS. I could be on the Bravo team in 3 years. I was top of my class at academy.." Leon ranted and came to a stop.

Nervous to come to the realization that this was one of his bosses.

Jack studied leons dismay. He settled with another question. "What do you mean?" A cop out yes. But more information was a necessity.

"Im scared to pull the trigger, Jack." And They fell into a silence.

Leon was fumbling with his pant leg and it became a consuming sound. Jack felt it was wrong and he let it slowly grate his nerves amd he could stand it in the silence. He grabbed Leons hand on his knee causing him to snap a questioning look. Jack found him very close, they leaning into the moment. The light cast a spell and night specked now with rain. Leon tried to sustain the intensity but he felt a wave of awkward self consciousness roll over his chest and he began to awake from the magic of the feelings of cathartic release. Jack was just tired of waiting for the other and kissed him passionately. They kissed like they had a thousand times before but it was wrapped in the fantasy of the first flavor of each other. Jack cupped Leons cheek and parted his the younger, their hearts beating with fever. Leon looked shocked and a weird sweet blush grew under his eyes and cheeks and lips wet were still parted him awaitng suspense. Jack wanted to savor the atmosphere in this vehicle. Leon looked forward and shot an apology before slowly un-buckling his seatbelt and his bit his lip as his left the car. Jack turned off the engine and followed.

Leon laughed. "Seriously- your my boss jack! We cannot… its not right" leon sounded like he was convincing himself. Jack loved the sheen of rain around them, fresh air on his skin ams he gestured for Leon to walk ahead.

"Gas money…" jack whispered gruff, He mulled over the rest and didnt answer well. Leon nodded and walked up a concrete path around the corner of the building, and turned to the first door. Building A, apartment 3. Leon opened the door and closed it behind him and jack waited patient as ever for the kid to come back out.

He did and gave him 10 dollars. Jack nodded and gave him back a 5 bill.

He grabbed him a kissed his cheek and walked away back down the way.

"Goodnight Rookie"

Leon smiles.


	2. Saturday

**Chapter 2 : Saturday**

Jack awoke in his room in his house. He heard his Roommate in the other room running her smoothie machine. He woke up often to the light and cute  _ Whurrrr.  _ He rubbed his face and took a large drink of the water glass beside his twin bed, and swung his feet over the edge and stretched hard- muscles flexing slowly and he stood. Then walked to the loo.

He turned the shower on and used the bathroom as it heated up. He flushed and stepped into the porcelain of the tub, hot water flooding his body, steaming and comfortable. He washed his hair and his body quickly taking care of business and rinsing off before shaving and turning the water off. Air brushing across the tender skin he grabbed a towel. He left the bathroom to his room and dried more while getting dressed in his work uniform, blue shirt buttoned up and underneath a vest, which jack kept off most days unless on a call. He put on the denim cargo pants on dusting off some of the black of stray debris. 

He grabbed his work bag and left the room and set his objects in the living room on the couch. 

He got coffee and turned to greet his Roommate, Jill Valentine. 

Another STARS agent and they car pool sometimes but today she was off. 

"Good morning. Didn't know you had work today?" She said languid and slacking on the table sipping her morning smoothie.

Jack grabbed a bagel from their breadbox. 

"Wesker is working with me and were just investigating some weird calls" jack shrugged. 

"More surprise shifts? He likes to make it difficult doesn't he?" She chuckles standing up straightening her back. He sneaks a look at her and smirks, taking a drink of his coffee. 

"Imma head back to bed. Call me if you need help with bossman." She smiled at him and walked her and her smoothie to her room. 

He packed his things up and heads out to the car and off to work. He didnt have to drive far to meet up with Wesker. He lived 3 blocks from the police station and Wesker wanted to check out Northern Raccoon City. He drove to the station and droned his way up stairs to the second floor STARS room. At last, here before him. 

Krauser ate his bagel, drinking peacefully at his coffee. 

Wesker soon came into the room and he looked angry. 

"North Raccoon is taken care of. We have a new problem." He said before he sat down at his chair and began printing stuff up. "Come in!" He called. 

Jack looked stunned as the door behind him opened. 

"Did you tell him?" Chris asked. 

Jack knew the voice looking annoyed. 

"No. He didnt, Chris." 

He leaned forward watching Chris walk in slowly and looked back at Wesker as he sat down next to Jack. 

"Hello. " Chris said. 

"Hi… " Krauser paused. 

"Wesker, i thought this Assignment was need to know." 

Wesker had walked to his printer and grabbed the printed maps. 

"We need a third. Hes going to photograph for us today. I need this for my presentation in Dallas coming next month." Wesker was obviously lying to Chris and Jack knew suddenly. He tried to cover the surprise on his face. 

Wesker was using the poor guy as a sort of alibi. No one to think odd of them, if its a business presentation. Chris knows that they've been investigating the odd murders, and that it could be a cross jurisdiction case; even though its much different than what Chris knew. 

Jack smirked letting the idea sink in watching Chris curiously. 

"We're heading to Adams st. I have other officers in north raccoon. There's a body sighted in the creek behind the housing complex." Wesker stood and loaded up the camera handing it to Chris. 

They loaded into the car downstairs walking in a nice morning silence. 

Other officers began arriving on the 10 am shift. 

They all belted into jacks car and he started the engine. 

He drove out of the main downtown of Raccoon city. 

It was a misty morning mulling over the mountain city, no snow today, but they were used to mist. And it cleared up by midday most days it occurs. Jack stopped at a familiar light, Red shining comfortable in the warm cottony fog. He took directions from Wesker and he was frowning to be back-tracking to what he remembered to be Leon's apartment complex. 

_ No fuckin' way  _

He was told to drive a street past it and down a irrigation ditch side, the creek gentrified into its modern uses. 

He parked the car in a small field behind a few buildings, in a dirt outlet made for City maintenance to clean the creek. He turned off the car. 

The ditch turned to a large open creek towards Leons Apartment. 

_ Was he home…?  _

Jack had to out those thoughts outta mind, snapping back to the situation at hand. 

Chris hopped out of the car and was talking quiet with Wesker. 

Jack clashed a bit with Chris in the past but they all and all respected one another. 

Wesker lead them on. Past the road the parked on into the larger more creek-like side of the Irrigation ditch. They could smell it. 

The rotting sickle sweet like beef or chicken. The putrid gas was almost traceable down further the Creek. 

"Do you guys smell-" Chris was cut off by his superior. 

"Yes… no doubt." Wesker answered. 

Jack remained silent, mind elsewhere, staring at the apartment complex. He thought back to two nights ago. Leons blush, the rain. He only wished he'd savored the moments with that kid longer. 

"Jack help!" Chris asked, breaking his train of thought watching the water run over the combat boots laced on chris. 

He stood over a rocky and wider creek bed, the ground gave a natural tilt rocky and cliffed to the gentle waterfall. 

He reached his hand out and held chris' helping him navigate the rocks to climb down the 6 feet of timid flowing water. He watched Wesker walking down creek ahead of them. 

Chris started up the camera and photographed the creek down to the forest, then up to the apartment complex. He continued onward down the rocks easily. He almost slipped on a slimy river rock and jumped the rest of the way. He caught himself and huffed just clear of the water and inevitable drenching. 

They walked down 30 more or so feet before they saw her.

A once lovely looking woman, bloated and severely mangled. Her arms drifted in the creeks current, far past rigor. Her skin was puffed up with yellows and blues, eyes dead and wide open like a fish. 

She was wearing a soft blue sun dress and her bare feet were bruised and dirty, Scratches stretching far and deep into her exposed legs. 

Chris held his breath camera shutter following. 

Jack watched; he saw Chris trying hard, though seasoned trying not to vomit. 

Wesker was kneeling close to her and grabbed at her side. 

Jack approached her closely as well. Wesker pulled her arm up out of the water and pulled the strap for her purse. 

He set her arm back, and jack grabbed gloves from his side pack; Chris diligently photographing. 

Jack grabbed by the shoulders pulling her up and dragging her carefully out of the water onto the bank. 

Wesker opened the purse and searched it carefully, pulling out her wallet, looking at Chris- who walked up, taking photos of her injuries. He slipped her ID out and into his lapel pocket looking at them and made contact with jack. 

"No ID… gonna have to call ME, Chris?" 

"Hmm??" Eager to get away. 

"Do you mind?" 

He nodded his head at wesker and walked off to call. 

Wesker turned to Jack and spoke low

"This is for sure the missing subject.." He sighed. 

"How do they keep getting out, Al?" Jack asked solomnly. 

Wesker grunted frustrated. 

"Thats the issue. Will and i, we cant figure out how they keep getting out. I recently installed a fence but… these gashes. Something else.." He frowned Chris walking back. 

"So they're on the way and will be coming from this side.of the creek-" he pointed down creek. 

"Imma put the camera in the truck and leave okay, Wesker?" He asked trying very hard to withstand the smell. 

He nodded at the younger man and they both stood there. Watching Chris go around the water fall towards the complex.

Jack saw a few people outside and he squinted and saw the backyard of Leons Apartment. He was distracted again. He stared at the woman and her nested black web of hair, he ran his hand up smoothing his hair back. 

"Im going to give the camera to Will and well create the cover for the 'jane doe'. We'll say wild animal attack. You gotta be there with me when we bring her in. They'll surely trust us both. Chief Irons will want a quick close on this anyways." Wesker pursed his lips. 

"Amazing what Umbrella can hide." Jack said with a short laugh. 

Wesker laughed a little too. 

"The things Money can do…" A tinge of regret. He was after all human. 

Jack studied Wesker for a second, Wondering if this stern man eho played the long game would even stop to do the right thing. 

_ Surely he was human after all?  _ Jack thought. He watched him hard as Wesker studied him back. 

He questioned his own involvement and the developing situation. 

The brief moment ended feeling longer than it was, Sirens picking up from the distance. 

Jack turned and watched the creek down it and the Coroners caddy wheeled up to the hillside. Sirens didn't stop but some cops parked behind. The midday sun shined bright off the metal frames under the tree's canopy. 

Some residents began watching the commotion. 

The trio went through the motions and took care of the official investigation.

Taking evidence bags and different photos and the places was crawling with the regular R.P.D afternoon shift. 

They needed to regroup and get back to the station. Jack walked up the hill and walked dead eyes thinking hard. 

"Jack?" 

Jacks attention snapped up to his right to a wooden fence. 

He was there; Bright face steel blue eyes in concern. 

"Uhhh yea hey leon." He replied stopping.

"Whats going on?" He asks face wrapped in worry. 

"Just a body found. Nothing 'big'" jack gestured, then continued. 

"Are you standing on a chair?" He peeked over the gate and saw that indeed he was on a white lawn chair. 

Leon blushed laughing a bit. Jack smiled and sighed relaxing a small bit, brow less furrowed. The kid was in a t shirt and minky pants. He looked tired too. 

"Late night?" Jack asked, making small talk. 

"Cant get to sleep so close to the woods. I get superstitious sometimes." 

"Ah. I live close to the Station so insomnia is a friend of mine too.. Uh i have been meaning to offer for a bit. But im going to be going out to the crest and go shooting tomorrow. Im off, i think you are too.." He lilted hoping for a emphatic yes. 

Leons smile fell. He looked nervous and like he was  _ offended _ .  _ Hell. _ Jack thought. 

"I mean. I was just gonna invite Jill, but shes busy on Sunday." 

_ Why are you lying??  _

He smiled through his contradiction, secretly panicking. He was coming on strong and needed a buffer. 

"Uh.. Yea. Yea ill go." Leon decided after scary quiet thought as he looked out past jack at the creek and its commotion. 

"Im glad." He smiled. 

_ Smooth.  _

Jack was going around the bend. He didn't know exactly why he was so flustered or how that came out calmly. 

"What time?" 

Jack smiled and shook his head guessing a time. 

"1:00?" He asked. 

Leon nodded and smiled getting down off his chair. He knocked good bye and said so walking back in. 

Krauser lingered and smiled wider glad to navigate through his lack of suavè. 

He knocked back quietly and walked on back to his car to meet up with Chris and Wesker. 

  
  


  
  
  



	3. The Arklay Crest

  
  


Leon watched out the backyard the next morning. 

It was a sunny breezy day, he even took the liberty to watch the channel 6 news with Terry Morales and Alyssa Ashcroft. He giggled at himself and smiled, he was nervous to go out. He walked back inside.

The morning was long and he tapped his foot and had 4 cups of coffee waiting. 

_ 1pm. 1 ‘o’ clock.. 0100 _

His mind wandered and he focused back on the news as he closed his back door, sitting down. They drawled on about the raccoon rocket baseball team, then about the newest trends coming in 1998. He thought hard about Krauser, he was sorta concerned about doing anything with his bosses, being that he was looking to become STARS. He tried to put it out of mind, but it enveloped him in curiosity.

He looked out the back door, thinking of the creek and yesterday., what made him truly curious is what happened in the creek.

Just as his mind came there, the news cast did too. 

//yesterday a body was found in the Southern forest Near Apple Ave. A Caucasian female with brown hair and brown eyes was found in a creek just outside an apartment district in Southern Raven's Gate. Police are looking for any information please call 565-TIPS if you have any infromation. A Robbery on Roam and Princeton today at a local bank----// 

And on with other crimes Leon heard about at work a few days ago from Officer Rite. 

He looked at the TV and was chewing his lip before he got back up and swung open the back door, grabbing the chair and stood up a head above the fence. 

The trees glistened with beautiful somber yellows and passionate reds, littering the branches in the latent wake of Autumn. The creek became clearer to hear and he spotted a white spec out there where its cordoned off. 

No one around. Nobody.

_ No body. _

He walked in, took off his green Plaid flannel and walked out in the now cresting mid-morning. Walking down the hill of the creek he'd been quite familiar with, he avoided the water well enough. He still smelled the harsh cling of decay as he neared the spot. It wafted strong and moldy thick, making Leon feel like he's unable to breath past it. 

He stopped. 

_ That's the smell of the body! _

He felt stupid and unqualified and everything was too much and he covered his face holding back puke running back past the tape, puking.

He leaned on his knees bent over, breathing hard. The smell was strong and he was smelling it deeply now. He ran back over with his t-shirt over his nose, holding it down hard to not smell it for fear of puking again and ruining the crime scene he was stealing evidence from.

_ What the fuck are you doing? _

He grabbed the wad of paper and ran back to the tape, stepping over it. 

He sighed and rolled his shoulders back, at least now he knows the smell and won't be made fun of at work. He went back to his apartment and into the small studio’s kitchen. He set it down and grabbed a pair of latex rubber gloves he used to clean the bathroom and he rushed them on, he glanced at the time- Relaxed and sat down at the table. 

He uncrumpled the paper slowly and saw it was smaller than he thought outside, half torn away terribly rough. 

It read; 

_ Test# 54 subject 12. April 23rd 1997 _

_ -subject shows rashes everywhere _

_ Must be rowdy in the holding space.  _

_ The last leak was barely contained! We need to close rank _

_ and talk to the Two bosses! _

The rest is torn off but below he studies hard. 

  
  


_ Test#37 subject 13 August 5th 1998 _

__ _ \- newest subject has taken to scratching as well as… _

__ _ However her eyes… _

_ He tried to tell us to te….. _

_ …. For the 14th time???!!  _

_ No one….. keeping her even if the exper… _

_ …..works, i’ll ….. em out.. _

_ ……... Let them all out. _

  
  


Leon was disturbed by this note. He felt his heart race as the mystery that he thought was random seems like there was much more going on, at least 13 victims of… something. 

_ Of what?! _

He stared at the note hard and expressionless, for almost an hour that went by into noon talk shows with aging but still funny Socialites spreading fad and rumor about each other. 

The news said the police  **needed** info. He felt obligated; after all he was police. 

_ Then why wasn't this picked up? _

Captain Wesker was there surely they had seen this, this was neon against the grass that was waning for winter. He was there, he hadn’t seen anything this stark around, maybe it blew in from somewhere else. 

_ From where.. The Forest?  _ He stopped, looking down at it with dawning horror. 

The forest. 

Jack was there too, leon was set on asking about it today, he walked to his cozy room and sat on his black comforter with the note and grabbed a book from his bedside table and tucked it into the book, leering a final uncomfortable look at it. He sighed and got back up to have more coffee when he heard the knock at his door and he set his mug down on the counter and opened the door for the large man. 

Jack's bright blue eyes always struck him and was something hard to tear away eye contact from. 

“Come on inside, want some coffee?” Leon asked closing the door behind jack and he moved past him back to the kitchen. 

He stood at the counter and poured powder creamer into the mug.

“You gonna’ spill it on me again?” such a huge smile could be heard through his voice and he leaned over the table making a point to watch Leon. 

Leon licked his lip back to Jack, thinking about asking about the body and yesterday. 

“How's your morning so far?” Leon managed, frowning as he stirred in the black Coffee. 

Jack sighed and shook his head. 

"Eh, dont wanna talk about it. Roomie had a co worker over.. It was weird cause it was someone i knew." He breathed the last part and he watched Leon. 

"Yours?" He asked. 

Leon paused and grabbed a clean mug looking down into it. 

He thought it'd be best to not tell him yet. And he smiled turning and gave Jack the mug. 

"Here." 

Jack narrowed his eyes at the other and took the mug. Leon knew he was gauging him. You get used to being studied by cops in week 6 of the academy. 

"It was uneventful. I spent my time OD-ing on caffeine and news 'with Terry and Alyssa'." He mocked smiling and sitting down with his lovely and gratuitous 5th cup. 

Jack quietly made himself coffee and sat down. 

He took a large gulp of the hot soothing drink. 

Leon blushed as Jack looked up to catch his eye. 

"So.." Leon looked away and continued carefully. 

"What was going on back there yesterday?" Leon asked, studying Krausers response closely. 

Jack set the cup down after another long drink and he pulled a photo out of his pocket. 

"Animals. See the legs. Fawkes says it's a Bear." 

Jack flashed the photo and then put it back into his pocket. 

Leon nodded. 

He didn't understand why the police was asking for help if the coroner thinks its a Bear. He drank his coffee knowing he was being lied to. 

_ Don't push it. You could get fired.  _ Leon sighed. 

"Take it, you're ready to go?" Jack asked. 

Leon laughed about to do something stupid and go with him. 

"Yes. I guess i am." He said dryly and stood up. He put on his flannel and opened the door. 

Jack looked confused set his coffee down and got up. 

They left and Leon locked the door behind them. They walked back over to the office, much more plan than the other night making Leon feel weird that the car was almost in the same spot. He looked up at Jack and watched him speed up to open the passenger door for Leon. He smiled small and cast his eyes down as jack nodded closed him in and walked around. 

Leon quickly looked around his backseat before settling as the door opened. 

"Wanna choose music?" He said to Leon, starting the car. 

Leon fumbled with the basic station, 108.6 it played music from his childhood and he hummed. 

Jack turned on the car and pulled out of the gate using leons card again. 

He got onto the freeway through Emmerdale onto the Raccoon City bypass out to the Arklay Forest. They rolled up to the Railway on the westside of Raccoon City, train buzzing past. 

Jack watched the cars fly past a long track. Leon was watching however around them, at the businesses around, the people who walked back along the sidewalks. 

"Where are we even going?" Leon asks. 

Jack smirked and side-looked at him, Leons heart skipping a beat and he looked away back out the window.

"We are going out there past that abandoned mansion-"Jack pursed his lips like he was biting his tounge. 

"theres a small lake out there with a berm that Civilians used to come out to and are often busted for illegal deals at night. Its kinda a Cop hang out now though with how much we all check out. ." He looked at Leon who was watching him intently. 

"How come it looks like your about to yell at me, Leon?" Jack said with a laugh that Leon found real sexy. 

Leon froze. 

"Im really bothered by the body." Leon lied. It was Jack who set that standard. 

_ If we are gonna lie to each other, why not? Hes definitely not being honest about Fawkes.  _

Jack frowned. He looked like he was debating his words carefully. 

"You always give me that look." Leon looked away rubbing his jawline regretting not shaving. 

The train passed with a deafening sound break. The radio was audible and Jack gave the car gas and on they went up the forest road into the Arklay mtn road. 

Leon frowned himself,  _ hes dodging!  _ Leon thought. 

The intrigue grew onto Jacks behavior yesterday. He sighed. 

"Did i upset you by looking at you like i dont have an answer, because hon, i don't." He said eyes focused on the road. 

Leon replayed the sentence over and over, trying hard not to smile. 

"I.. Leon.. If your not able to handle bodies being found.. I dont know why your a Police officer." He said it. He said it sincerely too. 

Leon frowned. 

He wasnt used to lying and it escaped him that he was being believed. 

"Yea-" he stopped and just facepalmed at his run-around. 

"Yea. Yup. I can handle it more than you probably would guess, Sir." Leon said casually smiling at Jack accepting the lie. 

_ This is what we do. I mean i guess.  _

He sighed slowly. Scattered by the note and the Oddness. 

"Hmm really? Did you smell it yesterday?" Jack asked. 

"Yea. Enough." He said thinking about his puke there beyond the Crime scene. 

Jack pulled up a winding road and past a few other inroads to the forest. He was.quick but careful as he drove up the mountain. 

"Oh and please, not Sir…. Its… i'm off work. Im with you today.." 

Jack stopped answering and looked at the road focused. Leon changed the radio and they fell into silence, unable to hide his flattered blush. 

The trees were lovely autumn colors, he saw the city.down below the roadside. It sloped down to trees then to Raccoon City. The sky was lovely sea blue, skies like powered sugar. 

Jack came to a high incline road and he pulled off on a visitors bank on the edge of the road. 

"This is it" Jack said. 

Leon looked around, the slope was high and in the distance he can see the Railroad cut past and into the city, and distant Mansion Krauser was talking about. 

He stared and heard the car turn off and Jack popped open his door. 

He walked to the back of the SUV and he opened the trunk hatch. He grabbed his bag and this time it wasnt full of his daily work items, it had his 22. Rifle and his 9mm STARS issue Samurai II and enough ammo for a hunting trip. 

Jack swung it over his shoulder and met Leon closing the door the the car. 

Leon stared hard at the distance.

That mansion was deep in the woods and looked well kept and not abandoned as suggested. Leon fixed his eyes on Jack. 

"Ready?" He asked smiling small at Leon. 

Leon nodded and followed him down the slope and into the woods. 

"Sure we won't get lost?" Leon asked, eyeing the duffle. 

Jack turned and nodded at Leon. 

They walked for another half hour down the slope. Leon in awe at the lovely wildlife and the dense Rocky Mountain canopy. Birds sang and he could hear the river in the distance. 

"Does the river outlet into the lake?" He asked. 

Jack stopped and nodded he looked for a small trail that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He started up again amd in 20 feet there was a lavish, glittering lake. 

Jack smiles turning back to Leon, 

"Well- do you see the berm?" He asks him. 

Leon looks off into the distance half way down the lake to see a bullwork dam taller than Krauser. He saw the spray painted targets plunged into the inclined sand mound. 

They started walking there, calmer, making a promenade through. The water splashed with fish far off and the birds rustled in the trees. 

Jack set his duffle bag down and unzipped it, Leon leaning over his shoulder to see inside. 

Jack shimmys out the 22. And the 22. Bullets. 

He pulled back the chamber and cocked it. He set it down pointing at the berm. He stood setting the bag aside. 

He bent to grab the gun and handed it to Leon giving him thick earplugs. 

He had been watching Jack oddly, feeling the gun now heavy in his arms. 

He knew the stance, and knew how training went and put the plugs in

He put his dominant foot forward holding the Rilfe up against his shoulder. He looked at the barrel then down it. The sky was beginning to spin fast, he gulped feeling his breath heavy. 

He fell out of stance. 

"I can shoot… i just cant imagine shooting someone.." Leon said breathing slowly. 

Jack nodded. 

"Prove it to me." He purred looking expectantly with his arms crossed. 

Leon took a deep breath. 

"You've seen my file i  _ can! _ " He said shakily. He was afraid. 

If he pull this trigger easily, how many people who just need help could die?

Jack had stepped up close behind Leon. He pulled his arm up into stance. Leon was shocked the other mans arms around him. Jack put his hand on Leon's, both fingers hover over the trigger. 

Leon turned to look at krauser, but he ran into Jacks face. His soft lips grazing Leon's ear. 

"I know you can. Show me." He says muffled by the plugs, and he backs off, arms letting him go as Jack reclaims his spot a foot or two behind Leon. 

Leons heart beat like a drum and he breathed slower than ever staring down the Barrel of the 22.. Leon held his exhale and shot at the target. 

An intense wash of pride hit him he smiled wide. He pulled the chamber and held it for Krauser to grab. 

"No. All you. There's 9 in that clip." He shook his head. 

Leon breathed out again. He stared at the pegged target. 

He saw the damage in center mass and frowned. 

He raised the gun again. 

He shook while he aimed then at the target. He pulled the trigger, eyes closed and it hit 2 inches left of center mass. He was shaking hard. 

He gulped as Jack grabbed his shoulders comfortingly. 

"See. Not gonna bite you."

He continued. 

"Let's do the pistol"


	4. Reasons

The day passed quickly and the skies were like spilled inks, peaches, blues and yellows. They were practicing almost all day since they made it to the lake. It was only when the sun was going down that Jack suggested they head back out of the woods. 

Leon noted how stressed he sounded about it, these gorgeous woods full of moss and kush undergrowth that was plush. 

They long ago walked back to the car and Leon found himself staring back at the Mansion. 

He opened The SUV door and slid his body inside the car. Jack in the back fusing with the duffle. 

"Hey!" He called. 

Jack grunted loud in reply. 

"Think we could check out that mansion?" Leon asked. 

He watched Jack stop in the rearview mirror. Jack had sighed, and rubbed his forehead. 

"No. Leon, it's abandoned." He says finally. 

"Can we ask the city then? For a safety check at least?" He pursued this hard. 

Jack shrugged. 

"I..i guess if you can get the permission ill go with you. But otherwise i wanna stay away from there. Its not a place for you." He said and closed the back trunk, opening in the front door. 

Leon felt silent and tried not to ask about it again while they drove back into town. 

Jack looked at Leon for a spare moment. 

"Whats wrong?" He asked. 

Leon swallowed hard and tried to just let it go. "Have you ever been to the place?" 

Jack went silent. 

"No. Never." He said finally after Leon looked out the window. 

"Then how do you know its abandoned? Why do you wanna stay away so badly?" He asked folding his arms and sighing. 

"It just makes me want to go there." He quietly added. 

Jack's silence is bothersome to Leon who chewed on his lip starting to get a weird feeling. 

"Its owned by Umbrella. Its private property. It used to be the home of the Corporations owner. That's all." 

He stopped at the railroad. 

Leon looked at Jack puzzled. 

"Then why do you want to stay away from it like it will hurt to go?" Leon raised his voice a bit, apologizing immediately. Jack continues the drive down the road entering the city. 

Jack's jaw was tensed and he took a deep and stressed sigh. He said nothing. 

Leon nodded and narrowed his eyes at Jack. The red street light bathed him in light.

Jack met his eyes. 

Leon watched what looked like strain as he watched Jack lying about something. Leon just knew it. 

They rode down Main and Jack took Leon back home. 

Jack drove all the way up to leons complex this time. It was getting really dark. 

"Do you think the smell will go away soon?" Leon asked, breaking the silence nervous. 

"Yea. There's gonna be a Biohazard cleaning crew. See; the bacteria from a corpse sticks to things. I had to wash my clothes from yesterday quickly." He answered no hesitation. Leon winced thinking about his flannel and shoes. 

Leon leaned forward and kissed Jack softly. Jack was surprised on the surface but pleased. He didn't wanna think about the body anymore. 

"Enough about work Sir." After the chaste and sweet kiss. 

Jack chuckled. 

"Thank you for today." He said, pulling back. Jack nodded once, and looked at Leon with a bizarre yet comfortable feeling. 

_ What is that look he's giving me?  _

Jack reached with his hand and cupped Leon's cheek, kissing him deeply, tongues wet, sliding together. 

Leon leaned back into it and rested his hand mindlessly on the console. 

Jack pulled Leon close and into another kiss, they breathlessly sat foreheads together parting. Leon gulped lightly and sucked on his bottom lip in a moment of deep thought. 

"What?" Jack asked, Leon looked down and he placed his hand in Jack's lap. 

"Ohhmmm.." He murmured quietly. 

"Not in the car. My roommate uses it." He was earnest.

Jack bit his own lip turning off the car. 

Leon nodded at him and he pulled his keys up. 

They closed the doors, Laughing as they hopped out of the car. Jack grabbed the door after Leon unlocked it. 

Leon turned and kissed Jack again. Jack closed the door behind him and slid his hands around Leon, finally in private. 

Leon leaned Into his chest looking up at him and kissing his jawline, Jack feeling goosebumps prickle across his skin. 

He felt Leon pushing him back against the door, and He held him gently, pushing him back onto the small two seat couch. 

He leaned down kissing him as he set down his keys on the table. 

Leon smiled. 

"Did you want something to drink?" Leon asked. 

Jack swallowed his saliva and with a laugh said "yea what do you normally drink?" 

He wiped his face and smiled looking down at Leon. 

Leon stood and walked to the kitchen. 

"Hmmm" he tapped his chin. 

"I have kool aid, cause its affordable. But if you want more coffee or some water?" Leon trailed off. 

Jack was standing behind him in the kitchen in front of the half wall stove with an open view of the living area. 

Jack leaned in. 

"Water. Please." 

Leon was activated, grabbing the cup quick.and filling it up and setting it down for Jack. 

Leon kissed Jack again, Jack moaning a small anticipatory noise. 

Leon smiled. 

He handed jack the water, He took a slow drink. 

Jack looked behind them and set the cup down and grabbed Leon's waist, he pulled down the flannel, and bit on his lip, sucking it before Leon pulled back. 

He touched his lip and then looked up at Jack. 

Jack stepped closer and tilted Leon's chin up. 

"Do you really want to?" He asks, studying Leon's steel eyes. 

Leon touched the obvious bulge that's grown in Jack's dark jeans. Jack's breath hitched, gulping and kissing Leon's neck. 

Leon unbuttoned his pants and rubbed his erection through his thin boxers.

"Jesus Leon.." Jack was breathing hard. He felt Leon push him to his room, near the back of the apartment. 

Jack let out a pained breath as he hit the door frame. 

He seethed through his teeth, and grabbed the back of Leon's neck kissing the shorter mans neck and ears. 

Leon's breath hitched and he chewed on his bottom lip, slipping his fingers into jacks perfectly smoothed back hair, feeling it crisp from some hair product, but it was easy to mess up and felt nice. Leon ran his hands into jacks bright blond hair, Jack leaned back from kissing and sucking his neck to enjoy. 

He felt jack grab his t-shirt and it was tugged up and off of him. Jack's arms enclosed around him as he grabs Leon's waist and lifts him up, surprised Leon laughs. 

Jack turned into the doorway and set Leon gently on the bed. 

Leon was nearly groin height sitting up up the bed with a short wooden frame low to the ground. 

He grabbed Krauser shirt, a long black button up rolled up to his elbows, and undid the buttons to match his Jeans. 

Jack gulped for a moment wishing for a bigger drink of the water. Leon had pulled the hem of the boxers down and Jack's larger than average dick bounced out, rock hard. Leon grabbed ot at the base and licked the red bulbous tip, then he sucked the tip of it licking the ridge of the head. 

Jack moaned freely shaking at some things and sneaking breaths at lulls. 

Leon pumped the shaft of his dick amd pushed the head into his mouth to meet his wet tongue, Leon sucking up the pre-cum that pooled in his curved tongue. He grabbed jacks hip with his free hand and sucked his shaft down until he gagged, unprepared for jacks size still. 

Jack bit his lip and watched Leon who was looking up at his reactions as he bobs his head slowly, sucking a little harder. 

Jack gulped and breathed hard trying to not grab leon's hair and gag his again hand hovering before petting his hair and grabbing a thick handful of it. 

Leon let him push his head down deeply on his dick, Leon couldn't help but salivate thick and gags on the tip slipping back against his throat. Leon pulled back quickly amd gasps. 

Jack cupped his chin and stepped further out of his trousers Leon watched him and toyed with his dick and wiped his face clean of spit. 

He pushed Leon back and kissed him passionately as he and Leon work on taking his pants off, Leon hard and restrained by clothing. Jack slipped his hand inside the tight boxers and grabbed Leon.

Leon leaned back and pulled himself up onto the bed further, black comforter. Jack discarded his trousers and flipped leon over gently, sucking his spit up and dripped it over Leon's round ass, right onto his rectum, he crawled up onto the bed with Leon caressing his thighs and his ass as it lain purt up and spread. Jack grabbed his own erection and rubbed the saliva with the head of his dick onto Leon more, gently pushing at his tight ass. 

Leom mewling quietly to the probing as he relaxed. Jack pushed inside, Leon groaning from the pain then the relaxing, Leon kept his breathing steady as possible as Jack began moving, hand gripping his hips hard. 

Leon yelped out and moaned as Jack coulndt wait any longer with slow methodical movements and he thrusted harder and deeper picking up the pace a small bit. 

Leon melting under him screaming now into the comforter, he was cpose to cumming each thrust rubbing up snuggly to his prostate. He shuttered his orgasm and breathed heavy, Jack pulled back and almost out, slapping Leon's ass hard, his hand burning from it. 

Leon moaned and pushed back, his ass wet with spit and precum, rubbing it against the shaft, jack happily sliding in back inside Leon, a murr of satisfying sounds and wet skin, Jack grabbed the comforter hard with his hands stuttering before he came, filling Leon's ass with warm thick cum. 

He hunched over and gasped. Leon lay his hips down biting his lip as jacks dick slips out and he feels a wash with cum. He breathes hard and moves over to lay on Jack's chest. 

He was still heaving air and he smiled at Leon tilting his chin up and kissing him passionately and breathlessly. 

Leon watched the wall near the door breathing cooling down and he smiled softly hearing jack clear his throat. 

"Don't make this one time." He Whispered. 

Jack sat up. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

Leon grabbed his hand, jack looking down at it. 

"I won't." Jack reprised and kissed leon again. 

"Let me buy dinner?" He said kissing leon's hand. 


End file.
